El crucero del Zephyr Princess
by translations by cali
Summary: Los personajes de MKRE deciden (al mismo tiempo) tomar unas vacaciones en un crucero. Serán lo que ellos esperaban? Fic original, en inglés, por Raye Johnsen, traducido por Carla.
1. Capitulo 1

**nota de la traductora (carla, aka cali-chan): antes de dejarlos leer el fanfic, quiero dejar bien en claro que la autora de este fanfics NO SOY YO. este fic fue escrito hace ya un par de años por raye johnsen, y me fue otorgado permiso para traducirlo. para enviarle sus comentarios a la autora (solamente en ingles), usen esta direccion: raye_j@yahoo.com o dejen reviews y yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar a ella. gracias.**  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer _[NT: No se como se dice eso en español!]_: Magic Knights Rayearth y todos los personajes que pertenezcan al titulo son copyright de CLAMP. "The Love Boat" es copyright de cualquiera canal de TV Americano que la produjo. "Gilligan's Island" es copyright de Sherwood Schwartz y cualquier canal de TV que la produjo. En cambio, esta historia es copyright de Raye Johnsen, porque yo invente la situacion y todos los eventos yo misma. No se dispone romper ningun derecho existente; por favor informenme si se rompio alguno, y dare los debidos creditos en este parrafo. Por favor no se molesten demandandome, solo estarian perdiendo su dinero, yo ni siquiera poseo mi propia computadora. Muchas gracias a Dave Hsing, quien invento la idea original. _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
_Prologo   
  
Del diario de Hikaru Shidou: _  
  
2 de Mayo   
  
No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!   
  
Gane!   
  
Gane un crucero de siete dias con todo pagado a bordo del _Zephyr Princess_ para mi y hasta seis personas mas! Ok, claro que yo iba por el Mercedes Benz — hubiera sido un buenisimo regalo para el cumpleaños numero dieciseis de Kakeru — pero esto es aun mejor, porque ahora TODOS pueden venir!   
  
Kakeru, Masaru, Satoru y Mama vienen, desde luego. Invite a Umi y Fuu, y estan hablando con sus padres ahora, pero estoy segura de que ellas tambien vendran — despues de todo, ambos Mama y Satoru son adultos, asi que no estaremos sin supervision!   
  
Esto va a ser tan divertido!   
  
  
_**El crucero del **_**Zephyr Princess **  
  
_Capitulo Uno _  
  
10 de Junio   
  
"'Esto va a ser tan divertido,'" Lantis Shields murmuro sarcasticamente a su mejor amigo, mientras estaban parados en la linea de subida, esperando para abordar el _Zephyr Princess_.   
  
Eagle Vision suspiro. "Mmm. Sin Playstation, sin computadora, sin acceso a Internet, sin TV, sin videos, solo sol, mar, y croquet de cubierta. Apenas y puedo _esperar_."   
  
Innova Alicorn, el mejor amigo del hermano de Lantis, miro a los dos chicos de dieciseis años. "No es tan malo. Recuestense, bronceense, duerman todo el dia — si lo ven por el lado bueno, estas podrian ser las mejores vacaciones que puedan tener. Piensen en las chicas que conoceran."   
  
Ambos chicos le lanzaron una Mirada. A Innova le aparecio una gota de sudor en la cabeza. El habia pensado que a Lantis y Eagle ya se les habia pasado la etapa de 'las chicas te dan yeyo'.   
  
Justo entonces, el hermano de Lantis, Zagato regreso, trayendo bebidas. "Me perdi de algo?" pregunto.   
  
"No," los tres dijeron a coro, mientras Zagato repartia las latas. "No nos hemos movido ni un _centimetro_," elaboro Lantis mientras abria la lata de su Sprite.   
  
"Cuando zarpa el bote?" inquirio Eagle inocentemente. "Tengo que estar en mi cama a las diez pm."   
  
"Espero que nos llamen pronto," dijo Innova preocupado. "Si no es asi, estos dos comenzaran a hacer desastres — siempre asumiendo que no los he matado antes."   
  
"Grupo Shields," anuncio la chica que estaba en el banco junto a la pasarela. Al fin! Algo que hacer!   
  
***   
  
Debonea D'Malicia y su hija Nova inspeccionaron su suite desde la alfombra bajo sus camas hasta las esquinas del techo. La camarera, Alcione, no estaba segura de que hacer — deberia permanecer en la suite en caso de que ellas quisieran algo, o deberia confiar en el grupo de limpieza y marcharse?   
  
Afortunadamente para Alcione, la señora D'Malicia completo su inspeccion justo en ese momento. "Estos camarotes son adecuados," informo a Alcione. "Puede usted informar al capitan que estaremos felices de cenar en su mesa esta tarde."   
  
"Si, Señora D'Malicia," alcanzo a murmurar Alcione, y salio de la suite.   
  
Una vez afuera, exhalo un respiro que no se habia dado cuenta que aguantaba. Dos oraciones! Solo dos oraciones, y la vieja bruja esa habia logrado reducirla a una pequeña niña asustada!   
  
La pequeña Nova D'Malicia se veia como una verdadera chiquilla malcriada, tan acostumbrada a que todo fuera como ella queria que veia al resto del mundo como juguetes para su diversion, pero por un momento, Alcione sintio un toque de pena por la niña que habia dejado en la suite con la señora D'Malicia.   
  
***   
  
Hikaru estaba saltando en un pie y en el otro, excitada. Un crucero! Un crucero de verdad, con su mama quien necesitaba un descanso del trabajo, sus hermanos, sus dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo, y sus familias, tambien!   
  
El señor y la señora Hououji dijeron que Kuu, la hermana mayou de Fuu, habia estado estudiando tanto que se merecia un descanso tambien, y ellos irian para que la señora Shidou no tuviera que supervisar a seis adolescentes activos ella sola.   
  
Mientras tanto, los papas de Umi de hecho habian estado planeando en irse de crucero en el _Zephyr Princess_ de todos modos, para una segunda luna de miel. "Aunque de hecho es como su cuarta o quinta," Umi se encogio de hombros. "Es lindo tener padres que se amen, pero a veces es un poco embarazoso."   
  
Hikaru no veia que era tan embarazoso sobre todo eso. Ella deseaba que sus padres hubieran estado tan enamorados como el señor y la señora — tal vez de esa forma aun podrian estar juntos, y ella podria ver a su papa en vez de escribirle cartas.   
  
Y ahora estaban en linea, a punto de abordar! Hasta ese momento, Hikaru habia estado mas o menos convencida de que estaba soñandolo todo. Ahora, en cambio, estaba pasando. Todo era real.   
  
Adelante de ella, habia un grupo de cuatro hombres — bueno, dos en realidad eran chicos, un poco mayores que Kakeru, pero aun mayores que ella. Todos eran lindos, pero habia algo sobre el mas joven que tenia el cabello negro — simplemente parecia, bueno, tierno, aunque el rubio mas joven era mas guapo. Hikaru sacudio su cabeza. Que estaba pensando?? Ni siquiera conoceria a estos hombres!   
  
El grupo abordo, y Hikaru volteo su atencion al resto de su propio grupo. Masaru y Kuu tuvieron una quimica inmediatamente, aun cuando Masaru estaba en primero de universidad y Kuu solo estaba en el segundo año de preparatoria. Hikaru se pregunto que por que Masaru, quien evitaba a Fuu y Umi de la misma manera que a una cirugia dental, era tan ameno al pasar el tiempo hablando con Kuu. Hikaru entendio que a Masaru le gustaba Kuu. Pero por que no podia ser mas amable hacia Fuu o Umi?   
  
Fuu le estaba leyendo a Umi un libro llamado 'Como jugar Croquet de cubierta'. Hikaru justo se habia decidido a escuchar cuando la chica en el pequeño banco los llamo, "Grupo Shidou!"   
  
Todos se apuraron para ser marcados en su lista y abordar el barco.   
  
***   
  
Presea Smith suspiro mientras la puerta se cerraba detras de la camarera que acababa de mostrarle a ella y a su hermana gemela el camarote que iban a compartir, y decidio desempacar de una vez, sin esperar a la empleada.   
  
Puresea, en cambio, tenia otras ideas. "Vamos, Presea! Ahora es el momento perfecto para explorar!"   
  
Aunque ella normalmente seguia a su hermana mayor a casi todo, Presea protesto. "Pero se supone que hay un baile esta tarde! Y yo ni siquiera he visto lo que tenemos, con esto de que estamos siempre desempacando y reempacando lo de la otra!"   
  
Empujando a su hermana menor por la puerta, Puresea ni siquiera se inmuto en contestar.   
  
_Tengo que conseguir que Presea se relaje en este crucero! _Penso, halando a su hermana gemela por el corredor. _Ella es _exageradamente_ muy seria para su propio bien! _  
  
***   
  
Caldina D'Ance suspiro mientras entraba en la oficina del sobrecargo. "Este ha sido uno de esos dias."   
  
"El primer dia de todo crucero siempre es 'uno de esos dias', Caldina," Lafarga Escadore replico en forma apacible. "Gracias por ayudar, dicho sea de paso. Este no es tu trabajo."   
  
"No hay problema," Caldina replico alegremente. "Es divertido hacer la lista de abordaje — la gente esta tan feliz de estar a bordo finalmente. Y que mas puede hacer una entretenedora cuando el barco esta vacio? Tu tenias la parte mas dificil, amor, tratando con toda la gente rica y sus cosas."   
  
"No es tan dificil. Y ya pasan de las cinco, asi que esta oficina esta oficialmente cerrada. Te gustaria una taza de te?"   
  
"Gracias, eso seria fantastico."   
  
Caldina sorbia su te, contemplando a Lafarga sobre el borde. Por que se habia enamorado de este hombre? _Tambien podria preguntar por que el arcoiris tiene siete colores y no ocho_, penso Caldina. En tantas maneras eran tan opuestos; el necesitaba raices, mientras que ella ansiaba por libertad. El era callado, ella no se callaba. El era ordenado, ella dejaba todo hecho un desastre.   
  
_Y aun asi, nos amamos tanto ... _  
  
Ella sabia que el siempre estaria ahi para ella si ella lo necesitaba. El la dejaria ir si ella se lo pidiera, y el siempre la protegeria del peligro.   
  
Habian conseguido trabajos en el crucero porque era lo suficientemente solido para el y lo suficientemente libre para ella. Un compromiso — pero uno con el que podia vivir. Despues de todo, eso era de lo que se trataba una relacion.   
  
"Te amo, Lafarga," dijo Caldina de pronto. Lafarga alzo una ceja hacia ella, y entonces rapidamente miro alrededor del cuarto. _Todavia timido_, penso Caldina, con una sonrisa. "Yo tambien te amo, Caldina," dijo Lafarga suavemente. Caldina le sonrio felizmente. Por esas palabras, podia hacer mucho mas compromisos.   
  
***   
  
"Psst, Sang Yung!"   
  
Sang Yung suspiro. _Por que estoy haciendo esto?_ Ya lo sabia, desde luego. Porque Aska se lo habia pedido.   
  
Aska Fahren era la hija de la union de las cabezas de las Industrias Fahren, el conglomerado mas grande de todo el pais. Sus padres se habian casado como parte del contrato que creaba la compañia. Aska nacio muy temprano en su matrimonio, y no mas temprano de cuando nacio habia sido enviada con una sucesion de enfermeras y nanas. Ella y sus padres se veian muy raramente.   
  
Cuando Aska tenia dos años, su nana le dijo que tenia un hijo de tres años en su casa, y Aska hizo un berrinche hasta que el pequeño niño fue llevado a su casa para que jugara con ella. Aska hecho una mirada al pequeño Sang Yung, casi lo adulo con un abrazo entusiasta y le anuncio "Soy Aska! Voy a ser tu amiga!" Habian sido inseparables desde entonces. Y si Aska era la que guiaba y el el que seguia, ella habria sin duda entrado en cosas aun mas impensadas si no lo hubiera tenido a el para considerarlas, y el nunca se habia aventurado tan lejos ni tan abiertamente si no estuviera siguiendo a Aska.   
  
Este crucero habia sido idea de Aska. Ahora que era oficialmente verano, ella queria unas vacaciones. Un crucero, sin ninguna parada, seria seguro de secuestradores para una pequeña niña rica, y era lo suficientemente distinto de la vida dentro de la segura-pero-aburrida casa de la familia de Aska como para que ella se divirtiera mucho. Habia convencido a Sang Yung, lograron trabajar en su tutor Qiang Ang, y ahora estaban de veras aqui, a bordo del _Zephyr Princess_.   
  
Ahora, los dos estaban escurriendose alrededor del barco. No necesitaban escurrirse, eran pasajeros despues de todo, pero Aska penso que seria divertido ver si podian. Actualmente estaban andando por el comedor, observando al personal preparar el cuarto para la cena.   
  
Asi que fue por eso que ellos la vieron, pero ella no los vio.   
  
La niña parecia tener mas o menos diez años, la edad de Aska, con el cabello rojo y largo. Estaba vestida en forma tan rica como lo estaba Aska, pero su belleza estaba empañada por una expresion petulante y maliciosa. Apreto algo — ellos no vieron que — detras de la puerta del comedor, y despues salio.   
  
Aska y Sang Yung inmediatamente corrieron a investigar, poniendo el instrumento lejos de la pared y mirandolo cuidadosamente.   
  
"Es un cronometro unido a algunas capsulas de una pistola de capsulas. Cuando el cronometro empezara, la polvora de las capsulas abriria la bolsa, haciendo que su contenido terminara en todas partes," dijo Sang Yung sorprendido.   
  
"La bolsa esta llena de tinta de pluma fuente! Es casi imposible removerla de la ropa, y se queda en la piel por dias, no importa cuanto la frotes. Y el cronometro esta indicado para empezar a las seis y cincuenta, cuando la gente estaria llegando para la cena! Sang Yung, yo he jugado bromas en mi tiempo, pero esto es desagradable. Y ni siquiera esta dirigida a alguien!"   
  
"Lo se! Pero que podemos hacer, Aska? Excepto desmantelar esta ahora?"   
  
"Solo hay una cosa por hacer, Sang Yung! Debemos seguir a esta niña sin dejar que nos vea, y desmantelar todas estas trampas desagradables cuando las coloca! Seremos — niños detectives! No pongas esa cara! Sera divertido!"   
  
Sang Yung suspiro. Y siguio a Aska.   
  
***   
  
Eran las siete pm., y la cena de la primera noche estaba a punto de empezar. Despues vendria baile para que todos se conocieran.   
  
Puresea habria estado ansiosa por esto — si tan solo pudiera encontrar el vestido adecuado. Ella y Presea se habian maquillado y peinado la una a la otra, y ahora los contenidos de el guardarropa de las gemelas estaban tirados sobre las camas, los baules de los cajones y las lamparas. Presea estaba parada frente al espejo, sosteniendo una blusa negra contra su torso, la cual tambien tiro en la cama. "Este _tampoco_!" anuncio.   
  
Es terrible tener quince años, estar a punto de ir a tu primer baile, y tener bastantes vestidos, ninguno de los cuales es adecuado. Nadie te cree cuando dices que no tienes nada que ponerte.   
  
Ambas chicas metieron sus cabezas en el guardarropa otra vez, rezando que su habito de registrar las bolsas de la otra y reempacarlas les habia dejado algo mas para probarse. Presea lo vio. Un vestido crema-dorado, simplemente adornado con una rosa dorada en el hombro derecho. Y, colgando justo detras, un vestido dorado con una rosa crema en el hombro izquierdo.   
  
"_Perfecto_!"   
  
"Ustedes dos, aun no estan listas? Los chicos casi estan a punto de venir a discutir el plan para esta noche."   
  
Esmeralda habia entrado a la cabina mientras que las gemelas aun le daban la espalda. Ambas se vistieron rapidamente, asi que los chicos pudieron entrar a la cabina para unirseles para planear Como Hacer Que Clef Se Divierta.   
  
Clef Magid, el tio de las gemelas, habia sido muy devoto a su esposa Capri, y cuando ella murio seis meses antes, el estaba entendiblemente devastado. Esmeralda Cephirano, la hermana menor de Capri, habia invitado a Clef a este crucero — oficialmente porque queria ayuda para supervisar a su hermano de dieciseis años Ferio, a su amigo Ascot y a las gemelas. Pero aun asi, los cuatro adolescentes estaban de hecho conspirando con Esmeralda para sacar a Clef de ese estado de depresion. Como Esmeralda habia dicho, "No queremos tirarle un romance a su cabeza. Pero tenemos que lograr que empiece a vivir otra vez."   
  
Ferio parecia un buen chico, pero Ascot era un poco mas callado de lo que Puresea esperaba. Alguien que andaba por ahi con alguien tan extrovertido y energetico como Ferio debia ser o mas de lo que parecia, o muy bueno en que no lo noten.   
  
Despues de discutirlo por diez minutos, los cinco acordaron en que solo hablar y estar seguros de que Clef estuviera todo el tiempo envuelto en una conversacion resultaria, y salieron hacia el comedor.   
  
***   
  
Lantis y Eagle estaban quejandose el uno al otro y a cualquiera persona que los pudiera oir. Primero, Zagato los convencio de usar trajes de noche ("Preferirian smokins?" les pregunto en esa manera especial de el que no era — mas o menos — una amenaza), y despues Innova habia confiscado los Gameboys ("Estan aqui para comer, no para ganar en Tetris," les dijo cuando se los guardaba), y ahora estaban en medio de un encuentro cercando del peor tipo con el sushi.   
  
"Asi que, que es _este_?" pregunto Lantis, señalando al objeto en cuestion.   
  
"Sashimi de tuna— tuna especialmente marinada en arroz." leyo Eagle de la practica guia.   
  
"Es tuna _cocida_?" esta era una pregunta muy significativa, despues del encuentro con el sushi de salmon cocido y el sushi de salmon crudo.   
  
"No."   
  
"Y _esa_?"   
  
"Inarizushi. Arroz sushi con vinagreta en un envuelto de tofu frito."   
  
"Sin pescado crudo?"   
  
"Sin pescado crudo."   
  
"Ok." Lantis lo probo. Eagle lo observo de cerca — despues de todo, ambos habian pedido los mismos tipos de sushi, y se turnaban para probarlos y reportarlo al otro. Lantis mastico, trago e hizo una mueca.   
  
La cara de Eagle oscurecio. "Malo?" pregunto con simpatia.   
  
"No, de hecho esta delicioso," contesto Lantis, cogiendo la segunda pieza en su plato.   
  
Innova detuvo a Eagle antes de que pudiera tronar a Lantis contra la mesa. Afortunadamente para el, en este punto fue anunciada la sopa, y los chicos comenzaron a coger todo el sushi sin pescado de sus platos antes de que se los llevaran.   
  
***   
  
La cena habia sido recogida y la banda empezaba a entonar cuando Debonea D'Malicia encontro y hablo con su hija.   
  
"Donde has estado, Nova?"   
  
"Explorando, Madre," respondio Nova, con la mente en otro lado. Por que no se habia disparado su bomba de tinta? La habia construido cuidadosamente, y la habia puesto tras de la puerta para que no fuera golpeada o hacha caer. Pero no hubo ninguna embarazosa entrada de gente cubierta con tinta, o ninguna ausencia inexplicada en las mesas. Ni siquiera hubieron gritos de horror o tristeza afuera.   
  
_Pudo alguien haberla encontrado? Pero yo deliberadamente la construi para no despertar sospechas. No, accidentalmente use capsulas malas. Es la unica explicacion. _  
  
"... y por eso espero de ti el mejor comportamiento," Nova regreso a si a tiempo para oir a su madre decir esto. "Si, madre," murmuro obedientemente. Obviamente su madre le habia estado sermoneando otra vez — por lo que ella se desconcentro tan facilmente. Desde luego, ella no tenia intencion de hacer lo ordenado.   
  
_Mama usa trucos bajos y sucios para empujar a las compañias al fondo, las compra a una fraccion de su valor, y entonces todos los problemas 'desaparecen' por arte de magia. Y ella espera que me comporte? _  
  
Nova nego con la cabeza lentemente, y comenzo a planear su siguiente 'broma sucia'.   
  
***   
  
Eagle flojeaba en el borde de la pista de baile.   
  
"Vayan y inviten a una chica a bailar," le dijo Zagato a el y a Lantis. "Es mejor que quedarse aqui sentados."   
  
Chicas! Ok, tal vez podian ser bonitas. Pero la mayoria no tenian nada util en la cabeza. No podian arreglar un auto o jugar decentemente un juego de computadora. Para ser justo, el no sabia mucho de modas o de musica, pero el no estaba interesado en la moda o la musica. Y ahora tenia que bailar con u-   
  
"Oww!"   
  
"Lo siento!" dijo Eagle automaticamente, mirando a la chica con la quien se habia chocado. Era bastante bonita, con el cabello largo, rubio oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos marrones, y vestia un traje crema-blancuzco. Se veia muy bonito.   
  
"Soy Presea Smith," dijo la chica, y señalo a una mesa del otro lado del cuarto. "Esa es mi hermana gemela Puresea, nuestro tio Clef, su cuñado Ferio y el amigo de Ferio, Ascot. Quieres venir a conversar un rato?"   
  
Eagle miro la mesa de Presea, e inmediatamente vio que Ferio y Ascot eran mas o menos de su edad. Obviamente Presea penso que le gustaria hablar con ellos, en vez de con ella, y el inmediatamente decidio ser perverso.   
  
"Se ven amistosos, pero me gustaria mas bailar contigo — si no te molesta?"   
  
Presea se sonrojo — y le sentaba muy bien, noto Eagle. "Uh — si! Si, me gustaria."   
  
Eagle sonrio mientras sacaba a Presea. Ella resulto ser una muy buena bailarina, y Eagle pronto se encontro disfrutando el bailar con ella.   
  
***   
  
Zagato estaba pidiendo una limonada en el bar cuando una hermosa rubia se sento en el asiento junto a el suyo. Y el casi se cae de su propio asiento. Era _gloriosa_.   
  
"Limonada?" pregunto, mientras el pagaba al bartender por la bebida.   
  
"No soy muy amante del alcohol," explico Zagato avergonzado.Con un vaso de limonada en su mano, posiblemente no podia esperar impresionar a esa belleza sofisticada.   
  
La dama rio. "Tampoco yo," dijo. "Soy Esmeralda Cephirano."   
  
"Uh, Zagato Shields."   
  
"Lindo nombre."   
  
"Gracias. El tuyo tambien." _Solo dilo, Zagato. Lo peor que puede hacer es decir 'no'_. "Uh — le gustaria bailar? Eso es, si no esta con alguien — "   
  
"No, no lo estoy. Me encantaria bailar contigo."   
  
Zagato simplemente _sabia_ que tenia una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras el y Esmeralda bailaban, pero estaba muy contento para que le importara.   
  
***   
  
Hikaru se escurrio a la cubierta.   
  
Ella no habia esperado que alguno de los chicos de este baile la invitara a bailar — por lo menos, no los que ella aun no conocia. Pero ella _habia_ esperado que uno de sus hermanos, al menos, la sacara alrededor de la pista al menos una vez!   
  
Masaru estaba bailando con Kuu, ok. Pero Kakeru o Satoru pudieron haber bailado con ella. Oh, era molesto!   
  
"Tambien estas aburrida?"   
  
La voz no era ninguna que Hikaru reconociera. Pero quien fuera, sonaba joven.   
  
"Mas o menos," respondio. "Los bailes tienden a ser aburridos si no se esta bailando."   
  
"Pero no se puede sacar a nadie a bailar si no se es bueno bailando," la voz contesto. Un joven aparecio de entre las sombras y sonrio a Hikaru. Ella se sonrojo. Era el joven que habia admirado en la mañana! "Soy Lantis Shields," se presento. "Mi hermano nos consiguio cuatro boletos de descuento en su trabajo, asi que el, su mejor amigo, yo y mi mejor amigo estamos aqui en el crucero."   
  
"Soy Hikaru Shidou," dijo Hikaru. "Gane siete boletos, asi que yo, mi familia y mis dos mejores amigas estan aqui."   
  
Hikaru y Lantis se dieron las manos. "Estoy aqui afuera porque no se bailar bien," Lantis dijo alegremente.   
  
"Yo estoy aqui porque nadie me saco a bailar," respondio Hikaru, igualmente alegre.   
  
"Yo bailaria contigo, pero tengo dos pies izquierdos, y tu eres muy gentil como para pisarte," dijo Lantis seriamente. "Te importaria en vez de eso hablar conmigo?"   
  
"Eso suena bien," respondio Hikaru. "Pero no soy tan buena en conversar. Una no tiene que hablar mucho cuando se esta practicando kendo."   
  
"Tu practicas kendo? Yo tambien! Que estilo sigues?"   
  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hikaru una semana antes que pasaria un buen rato hablando de kendo con un completo desconocido, se habria reido de la persona, penso.   
  
***   
  
"Vayan y saquen a esas dos lindas chicas de alla a bailar," ordeno Clef a Ferio y Ascot. "Andar por ahi alrededor mio asi — uno casi pensaria que _ ustedes_ me estaban cuidando a _mi_! Miren, Presea esta ahi bailando!"   
  
Puresea habia estado preguntandose donde se habia metido su hermana. Miro a la pista de baile, y, si, ahi estaba! Presea estaba dando vueltas en los brazos de — _de un rubio absolutamente delicioso_! Bueno! Y ella que pensaba que iba a tener que arrastrar a su hermana a que se divirtiera! De hecho, Puresea estaba un poco celosa. Presea no iba a ser la unica que bailaba! Ella, Puresea, iria a encontrar una pareja tambien!   
  
Habia estado un grupo de chicos realmente guapos en una de las mesas, pero parecia que solo uno estaba aun ahi. Pero aun asi, la suerte de Puresea estaba en lo maximo; era el mas guapo de los cuatrio, el rubio mas grande.   
  
Puresea se puso de pie, determinada a persuadirlo aunque sea para un baile.   
  
***   
  
Umi estaba aburrida. Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida. El unico de los hermanos de Hikaru que estaba interesado en bailar estaba muy ocupado romanceando a la hermana mayor de Fuu como para prestarle atencion a cualquiera otra persona. Hikaru habia desaparecido y ella estaba a punto de agarrar a Fuu y persuadirla de hacer lo mismo ...   
  
"Uh, señorita — le gustaria bailar?" La voz era suave y dudosa, y Umi miro hacia arriba a un par de ojos azules claros. Este chico parecia tener mas o menos dieciseis, y parecia dulce. Umi decidio ahi y entonces — este chico se veia gentil, y ella estaba cansada de no bailar.   
  
"Claro. Soy Umi Ryuuzaki," se presento, poniendose de pie y encabezando el camino hacia la pista de baile.   
  
"Yo soy Ascot Summons," dijo el chico, cuando empezaron a bailar. "Mi amigo Ferio Cephirano es el que saco a tu amiga a bailar."   
  
Umi volteo su cuello, y vio a Fuu empezando a bailar tambien. Se sonrio. Bien. Dejemos a Kakeru y Satoru Shidou ser las enredaderas de pared. _Ella_ se iba a divertir.   
  
***   
  
"Asi que, nos divertimos?" pregunto Lantis mientras los cuatro volvian a su suite cuando el baile se termino.   
  
"No fue malo," dijo Eagle. Presea era agradable, y estaba tan interesada en autos y macanica como el. Habian pasado al menos dos piezas chocando con todos mientras discutian sobre los meritos de las suspenciones del Mustang. Era el alivio absoluto de todos los demas en la pista cuando decidieron sentarse el resto del baile y discutir.   
  
Ambos chicos desearon a Zagato e Innova unas buenas noches en la puerta de su cabina. Innova de pronto los miro mientras cerraban la puerta, y entonces dejo escapar un largo y bajo silbido.   
  
"Que?" Zagato pregunto mientras bajaban a su propia cabina.   
  
"Nunca pense que veria el dia," comento Innova, mostrando los contenidos de sus bolsillos, "que se olvidarian de pedirme sus Gameboys de vuelta."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Si, lo se! _Gilligan's Island_ viene en el proximo capitulo. Pero _ viene_!   
  
Sobre las gemelas Smith: Si, se que ambas Pharles se llamaban 'Presea' en el manga y anime de Rayearth. Pero queria ver que clase de gemelas eran, y no quise hacer eso de 'Presea uno' y 'Presea dos'. La mayor es llamada 'Puresea' porque asi es como la version de Silverwynd de MKRE en la primera temporada llama a Presea.   
  
  
Todos los comentarios por favor envielos a raye_j@yahoo.com   



	2. Capitulo 2

**nota de la traductora (carla, aka cali-chan): antes de dejarlos leer el fanfic, quiero dejar bien en claro que la autora de este fanfics NO SOY YO. este fic fue escrito hace ya un par de años por raye johnsen, y me fue otorgado permiso para traducirlo. para enviarle sus comentarios a la autora (solamente en ingles), usen esta direccion: raye_j@yahoo.com o dejen reviews y yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar a ella. gracias.**  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Disclaimer_ [NT: No se como se dice eso en español!]_: Magic Knights Rayearth y todos los personajes que pertenezcan al titulo son copyright de CLAMP. "The Love Boat" es copyright de cualquiera canal de TV Americano que la produjo. "Gilligan's Island" es copyright de Sherwood Schwartz y cualquier canal de TV que la produjo. En cambio, esta historia es copyright de Raye Johnsen, porque yo invente la situacion y todos los eventos yo misma. No se dispone romper ningun derecho existente; por favor informenme si se rompio alguno, y dare los debidos creditos en este parrafo. Por favor no se molesten demandandome, solo estarian perdiendo su dinero, yo ni siquiera poseo mi propia computadora. Muchas gracias a Dave Hsing, quien invento la idea original. _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
_Capitulo Dos: Prologo   
  
Del diario de Mary Ann: _  
  
1 de Junio   
  
Querido Diario,   
  
Estoy sintiendome realmente extraña. Se que han sido tres años desde que naufragamos, y solo ha sido una semana desde que nos rescataron. Pero todavia no puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado el mundo!   
  
Toda la musica es distinta - nosotros soliamos tener guitarras y lindas canciones para cantar, y ahora hay muchos tambores y gritos que nadie puede entender, mucho menos cantar. Todo el mundo habla de politica ahora - Yo ni siquiera pensaba en el Presidente antes, y ahora se supone que todos debemos tener opiniones de su trabajo. La moda es realmente loca ahora - casi diria indecente pero creo que han olvidado el significado de la palabra! Y esperan que yo tenga una opinion sobre eso! Yo, Mary Ann! Soy una celebridad ahora, por el naufragio, y yo soy solo una chica ordinaria! El crucero de tres horas se suponia que seria mi regalo a mi misma por mi graduacion de secundaria, pero nunca pense que esto pasaria!   
  
No puedo decirle esto a mi familia o a nadie excepto a ti, Diario, pero extraño la isla, y los dias ahi con Gilligan, Skipper, el señor y la señora Howell, Ginger y el Professor. Ahi todos sabiamos quienes eramos y que era el mundo y que haciamos en el. Ahora, no tengo punteria. Gilligan y Skipper estan de vuelta en el negocio de operadores de tours. El señor y la señora Howell volvieron a la alta sociedad y su status de celebridades es muy discutido en fiestas. Ginger ya fue contactada para un buenisimo paquete en una pelicula. Y el Profesor acepto una posicion en la Universidad de Yale. Pero yo - que hago yo? En la isla yo mas o menos cuidaba de todos - pero ahora estamos de vuelta a donde pertenecemos y lejos de mis padres nunca tuve algo a que volver. Me siento perdida.   
  
Solo espero que la isla este bien. Ahora que esta en los mapas, nadie puede perderse en ella otra vez.   
  
  
  
  
_**El crucero del **_**Zephyr Princess**__  
  
_Capitulo dos _  
  
  
  
14 de Junio   
  
  
_No puedo creer que solo hemos estado en este barco por cuatro dias! _ Penso Hikaru mientras caminaba hacia la cubierta superior._ Siento como si hubiera estado aqui desde siempre! _  
  
Habia oido que esto era una ocurrencia comun, este sentimiento que el mundo fuera del barco no existia, y que el instantaneo "romance de crucero" era un cliche solo porque pasaba, todo el tiempo. Y que, siendo el producto de un ambiente cerrado, una vez que los dos amantes volvian al 'mundo real', la relacion amorosa terminaba. Siempre.   
  
_Que si eso me pasa a mi? _penso preocupada._ Lantis y yo tenemos mucho en comun, pero nos conocimos en un crucero, y yo decidi que me gustaba el segundo dia que lo conoci. De veras me gusta, y quiero que esto perdure. No quiero volver a la vida real y que todo esto termine. _  
  
Salio a la cubierta, miro alrededor, y saludo a Lantis, quien habia estado arrecostado al varandal mientras la esperaba.   
  
_De veras quiero que esto perdure. Desearia que nunca tuviera que regresar... _  
  
Sobre ella, las nubes grises se tornaron mas grises.   
  
***   
  
Nova se sento en su cama, enojada. Aqui, en su cabina, era en el unico lugar en el que se sentia libre para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su madre no notaria nada que no la afectara directamente y ninguna de las sirvientas se atreverian a molestarla.   
  
De veras tenia ganas de pegarle a algo. O a alguien. La persona que estaba evitando todas sus bromas sucias, preferiblemente.   
  
Ella habia puesto cubos de baba verde en las puertas de la habitacion con las mesas de billar.   
  
Alguien las habia removido antes de que alguien se mojara.   
  
Habia puesto bombas de tinta en todo el barco.   
  
Ninguna habia explotado.   
  
Habia puesto tachuelas de punta larga en el piso de la discoteca.   
  
Alguien las habia quitado antes de que empezara el baile.   
  
Habia puesto laxantes de rapida accion en tres de los contenedores de azucar.   
  
Ninguno habia sido usado desde entoncese. O el azucar habia sido reemplazada por otra sin ese contenido. Una de dos, y ella votaba por la ultima teoria.   
  
Alguien estaba rastreando todas las pequeñas bromas que ella estaba poniendo, y quitandolas antes de que algun soquete cayera en ellas. A Nova no le gustaba eso, ni un poquitito.   
  
_Esto es injusto. _  
  
Ella solo habia venido a este crucero porque penso que seria divertido. Y ahora alguien estaba deteniendo toda su diversion antes de que pudiera tener un poco.   
  
Iba a tener que pensar en una manera de encontrar a la persona que estaba haciendolo.   
  
_Y cuando lo haga, voy a hacer la vida de esa persona muy, muy interesante. Van a tener que pagar por toda la diversion que me han hecho perder. Oh si. _  
  
Nova empezo a planear que haria con la persona cuando la encontrara. La hizo sentir un poco mejor.   
  
Ella no vio el cielo afuera ponerse mas gris.   
  
***   
  
Zagato pensaba fuertemente. Usualmente el solo le prestaba tanta atencion al trabajo, pero ahora tenia cosas mas atractivas en que pensar.   
  
Esmeralda Cephirano.   
  
No era *logico* sentirse de esta manera! La habia conocido por menos de cuatro dias! No podia posiblemente haberse enamorado de ella en ese tiempo tan corto!   
  
Y aun asi -   
  
No era lujuria, porque a la lujuria no le importa la mente, y habian momentos en los que podia discutir temas filosoficos y otros pensamientos con ella por horas - y lo habia hecho, tambien.   
  
No era infatuacion, porque el estaba muy al tanto de sus defectos: una negativa para delegar, aun cuando era mas que conveniente, ceguera ocasional para con las personas cercanas a ella, y esos eran los unicos dos que habia visto en los ultimos dias.   
  
No era amistad - sus sentimientos eran mucho mas calidos que la amistad. Innova le habia dado un paquete de condones hacia dos dias durante una conversacion - que era sobre ella, ahora que lo pensaba. No lo sorprendio. La mayoria de sus pensamientos eran sobre ella, estos dias. Se sonrojo cuando penso en esa pequeña cajita. No queria pensar en cuanto deseaba tener el coraje para pedirle a ella si podian usar su contenido.   
  
Zagato se sento otra vez en su cama. Sus pensamientos simplemente estaban persiguiendose unos a otros dentro de su cabeza.   
  
_Ah, pero que placenteros pensamientos . . . _  
  
***   
  
Clef se acosto en su cama y se entrego a sus pensamientos.   
  
Algo definitivamente estaba pasando.   
  
No habia tenido tiempo solo en practicamente el crucero entero. Siempre tenia alguien con quien hablar, o ir a comer, o -   
  
_No me estan dejando estar solo. Ni por un segundo me estan dejando estar solo.   
  
Oh, Capri - no puedo evitarlo. Te extraño demasiado. No quiero divertirme, no quiero distraerme. Quiero -   
  
Quiero que vuelvas.   
  
Odio esto. Odio intentar tocarte, y encontrar solo aire. Odio voltearme para decirte algo y recordar que no estas. Odio todas nuestras viejas rutinas porque la mitad es lo que tu solias hacer.   
  
Odio vivir sin ti. Odio que tengo que vivir sin ti. _  
  
Clef se sento, estirandose.   
  
"Estas bien, Tio Clef?" Puresea asomo la cabeza en la esquina de la puerta.   
  
Clef tuvo que sonreir. Si, uno de ellos siempre estaba ahi, pero era porque les importaba. Puresea, Esmeralda, Presea, Ferio y Ascot todos lo querian tanto como para interrumpir sus actividades para pasar tiempo con el.   
  
Puresea parecia que ya no estaba interesada en continuar su busqueda de una romance de verano en este momento. Era ironico - Puresea, la mas brillante, y mas alegre de las gemelas, era la unica persona de su grupo que no habia encontrado un romance de verando aun.   
  
"Estoy bien, Puresea. De hecho, tengo ganas de un poco de te. Te gustaria acompañarme?"   
  
"Si, me gustaria," Puresea sonrio. Ambos salieron hacia el cafe en la cubierta principal.   
  
Ninguno noto que el cielo gris se torno negro.   
  
***   
  
Caldina estaba sentada en la oficina de LaFarga, ayudando con los archivos. Muchas veces lo hacia. Era una manera de pasar el tiempo entre presentaciones, y tenia el beneficio de poder vigilar a LaFarga mientras trabajaba. Casi siempre jugaba pequeños juegos ella sola en tardes como esta; hoy estaba jugando Que Tanto Podia Mirar A LaFarga Antes De Que Sus Orejas Se Pusieran Rojas. Su mejor tiempo actual eran treinta segundos.   
  
Tal vez estaba actuando como una chica de secundaria. No le importaba. Era divertido.   
  
"Pense que estarias mas emocionada," comento LaFarga.   
  
"Por que deberia estarlo?"   
  
"Es un ciclon, Caldina. La gente generalmente se emociona con ellos."   
  
"Estamos yendo alrededor de el, o no?"   
  
"Bueno, si."   
  
"Bien, entonces. No me emociono excepto si estamos en peligro o es algo que nunca he visto. Estamos perfectamente a salvo y todos hemos hecho esto antes."   
  
LaFarga suspiro. "Tienes ganas de un cambio?"   
  
Caldina parpadeo y penso en lo que acababa de decir. Y en cuantas formas distintas podria tomarlo un hombre orgulloso como LaFarga.   
  
"No dijiste, antes de que este crucero empezara, que te habian ofrecido la posicion de Sobrecargo en Jefe del nuevo Summer Princess?" pregunto Caldina, refiriendose a la nueva compañia que se estaria lanzando en unos meses.   
  
"Si."   
  
"Nos divertiremos asentandonos en un nuevo barco, o no?" Caldina le sonrio.   
  
LaFarga dejo escapar un respiro que no sabia que estaba reteniendo. Si. Estoy cansado de este barco y de esta ruta tambien. Debo haberme contagiado de un poco del amor a los viajes de Caldina, creo. Gracias a Dios por este nuevo trabajo - nunca podria dejar a Caldina. Y gracias a Dios porque ella me entiende.   
  
"Te amo, Caldina," dijo LaFarga, agradecido.   
  
"Yo tambien te amo," Caldina sonrio. Entonces miro a los papeles que estaba sosteniendo y la sonrisa se desvanecio. "Pero *no* amo archivar. De cuantas maneras se puede errar la palabra 'cuenta'?"   
  
"No se, pero conte doce una vez. Desde luego, era un dia muy callado," respondio LaFarga con una cara seria.   
  
La risa de Caldina se expandio por toda la oficina.   
  
***   
  
El Departamento de Sismologia de la Universidad de Berkeley encontro un pequeño terremoto bajo el mar en el Oceano Pacifico, a unos doscientos kilometros al sur-suroeste de la locacion proyectada del _Zephyr Princess'_. Ellos eficientemente alertaron a todas las agencias gubernamentales, compañias de embarcaciones y cruceros, y las areas costeras que iban a ser afectadas por el consecuente tsunami.   
  
Y entonces se olvidaron de eso.   
  
Las clases para el proximo periodo tenian que ser preparadas, era, despues de todo, un terremoto muy pequeño, y ahora que la advertencia estaba hecha, casi nadie iba a ser afectado.   
  
***   
  
La mayoria de los otros pasajeron casi ni notaron la ola.   
  
Umi y Ascot habian estado colgando del varandal (si algun adulto los hubiera visto, el o ella los pudiera haber confundido por un par de suicidas potenciales o victimas de un severo caso de mareo, asi tan colgados estaban) cuando lo vieron. Una ola mas grande que las demas, de como dos metros de alto, venia hacia el barco.   
  
"La reventaremos por encima, no hay problema," predijo Ascot.   
  
"Chocara a un lado y hara un boom," decreto Umi.   
  
El barco, por el otro lado, no hizo ninguno de las dos cosas - se deslizo por arriba de la ola y llego al tope. No se deslizo hacia abajo porque el tope de la ola era plano.   
  
Ambos Umi y Ascot lo miraron.   
  
Entonces se miraron entre si.   
  
_Una ola plana?   
  
Un tsunami! _  
  
"UN TSUNAMI!!" gritaron, y corrieron hacia la cubierta, vociferando "TSUNAMI!! TSUNAMI!!" mientras corrian.   
  
***   
  
"No hay necesidad de preocuparse," repitio Alcione a la joven pareja ante ella. "Un ciclon estaba entrando el el curso de nuestro crucero, asi que hemos estado tomando una ruta alterna. Un terremoto submarino ocurrio, de lo que ya estamos alertas, y eso causo el tsunami. Se esta moviendo muy rapido, asi que no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Y la gente en su camino tambien ha sido alertada, asi que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos tampoco."   
  
"Bien, entonces," dijo Fuu suavemente, caminando.   
  
"Pareces tensa," comento Ferio.   
  
"Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento," contesto Fuu. "Como si - no vamos a salir de esto intactos." Alzo la cabeza y parecio estar mirando a Ferio, pero el sabia que no era asi. Lo que Fuu estaba viendo no era el. "Algo se acerca, y nos cambiara a todos."   
  
El viento soplo alrededor de ambos, y por un momento, Ferio juro que oyo voces en su canto.   
  
***   
  
El escalofrio corrio por todo el barco.   
  
Clef se choco contra el lado del corredor, mientras que Puresea se tropezo. "Que fue eso?" ambos preguntaron al aire. Una joven camarera aparecio en la parte de arriba del corredor y se apresuro a ir hacia ellos.   
  
"Ah, bueno, estan bien," exclamo, ayudando a Puresea a pararse.   
  
"Que paso - Alcione?" pregunto Clef, leyendo el nombre en la etiqueta de la camarera.   
  
"Un pequeño maremoto ocurrio en algun lado del sureste - creo que era el sureste - y no se suponia que nos afectaria, pero empujo una pila de sedimento hacia arriba. Ha alterado la profundidad del agua aqui como en veinte metros - de lo que el Capitan se acaba de enterar de la manera dificil. Tenemos que evacuar el barco."   
  
"Evacuar el barco?"   
  
"Uh, si. Empaquen una pequeña bolsa que contenga sus pertenencias mas esenciales y al menos un cambio de ropa, ponganse sus abrigos de lluvia, y reportense a sus botes salvavidas asignados. Cuando todos los pasajeros asignados de sus botes salvavidas esten agrupados, su bote salvavidas zarpara hacia el puerto mas cercano, que es - uh - Honolulu. Creo. No hay peligro, pero les advirtieron apurarse. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a avisar a otros pasajeros."   
  
Puresea y Clef miraron a Alcione se apresuraba a irse. Entonces se miraron entre si.   
  
Y entonces se dirigieron a sus propias cabinas, a hacer lo que les habian dicho.   
  
***   
  
"Asi que cada bote salvavidas asienta a dieciseis personas, no?" pregunto Presea, desde debajo de una de las velas del manubrio.   
  
"Eso es lo que dice el libro," respondio Eagle desde debajo de la otra.   
  
Lantis, Hikaru, Umi y Ascot miraban incredulos.   
  
"El siempre es asi?" inquirio Ascot, voz tranquila.   
  
"No, usualmente lo sacan despues de cinco minutos y tengo que alegrarlo," replico Lantis, igualmente callado. "Honestamente esperaba que lo sacaran del cuarto de maquinas como cuatro veces en este viaje. Presea debe ser capaz de encantar a los ingenieros."   
  
"Estan en nuestro barco?" pregunto Ascot.   
  
"Estamos todos en el mismo," replico Hikaru. "Tu, yo, Lantis, Umi, Fuu, Ferio - y esos dos."   
  
'Esos dos' estaban ahora examinando los manubrios, y teniendo una discucion sobre los meritos de los manubrios hidraulicos sobre los mecanicos. Eagle, con los hidraulicos, parecia estar ganando.   
  
***   
  
"Asi que, Sang Yung, estamos en un bote distinto al del viejo Qiang Ang?" pregunto Aska alegremente.   
  
"Señorita Aska, creo que se esta tomando esto muy a la ligera! Nuestra linea de crucero esta atorada, nos pidieron que evacuaramos, y nuestro tutor no esta ni siquiera en nuestro bote salvavidas! El peligro -"   
  
"Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Te tengo a ti para cuidarme, no?"   
  
"Bueno, desde luego que me asegurare de que usted se encuentre bien, señorita Aska -"   
  
"Asi que no tengo necesidad de preocuparme, con mi mejor amigo Sang Yung junto a mi!" canto Aska, dando vueltas alrededor del poste de la canasta de basketball.   
  
Sang Yung la miro preocupado. Habia sido afortunado de que esa niña Nova (habian averiguado su nombre preguntandole a un mesero esa misma primera noche) habia sido tan maliciosa como era; desmantelar sus pequeñas bromas crueles habia sido un trabajo a tiempo completo y habia evitado que Aska se aburriera. Cuando Aska estaba aburrida, hacia una de dos cosas - o le hacia una broma o se ponia a quejarse de la poca atencion que le ponian sus padres. El preferia cuando le hacia las bromas. Usualmente tenian un lado divertido.   
  
Cuidar a Aska era algo que habia estado haciendo toda su vida, y mientras que esperaba estarlo haciendo en el futuro, nunca anticipo tener que hacerlo solo - o al menos, no aun.   
  
"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto," murmuro, corriendo tras Aska, quien estaba ligeramente saltando hacia los botes salvavidas.   
  
***   
  
"Tienes el album de fotos?"   
  
"LaFarga, por que tendriamos que llevar el album de fotos?"   
  
"Ropas y tarjetas de credito son reemplazables. Las fotografias no. Ademas, te ves tan linda en esas fotos - y ahi estan las fotos de esa vez que estuvimos en Londres - y -"   
  
"Y estan las fotos tuyas en Nueva Delhi. Buena idea. Solo lo pondre aqui. Ahora, tenemos todo?"   
  
Lafarga se volteo de sus propios paquetes, y casi se cae. "Caldina, no podemos llevarnos todo eso!"   
  
Caldina sonrio. Era tan divertido molestar a LaFarga - especialmente cuando el no sabia que cinco de las seis maletas que ella tenia ahi estaban vacias.   
  
"Por que?"   
  
"Oh Caldina!" LaFarga se quejo, y se agacho para levantar dos de las maletas. Caldina en silencio tomo la pequeña camara que estaba en la mesa, y tomo una rapida foto de la cara de LaFarga cuando levanto las dos maletas vacias, antes de disolverse en risitas.   
  
_Si, tomar fotos es una buena idea_, penso ella, mientras LaFarga la miro, se dio cuenta de la broma, y trato de poner una cara seria - nada facil, considerando que Caldina estaba riendo como una maniatica.   
  
Mientras ambos reian, ninguno de los dos vio cuan oscuro se habia tornado el cielo afuera.   
  
***   
  
"Estamos todos aqui?" pregunto LaFarga. "Debemos estar yo, Caldina Dancer, Zagato Shields, Lantis Shields, Eagle Vision, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Hououji, Aska Fahren, Sang Yung Chang, Esmeralda Cephirano, Ferio Cephirano, Ascot Saffir, Presea Smith, Clef Magid y Nova D'Malicia. Nova, veo que no hay mas nadie de tu grupo aqui. Quieres que busque el bote en el que esta tu madre y cambie a uno de sus ocupantes contigo?"   
  
_Di que si, di que si!_ urgia Sang Yung por dentro. _Cuidar de la señorita Aska sera casi imposible si estas abordo! Oh, di que si! _  
  
"No, estare bien. De todos modos es solo por una o dos horas," replico Nova.   
  
"Muy bien. Todos a bordo!"   
  
***   
  
El bote salvavidas estaba moviendose facilmente hacia Honolulu cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.   
  
"Lluvia?" dijo Hikaru, mirando al cielo. "Pense que el cielo estaba claro."   
  
"Lo estaba esta mañana," dijo Lantis.   
  
"Bueno, no lo esta ahora," dijo Fuu, finalmente. "No estaria sorprendida si estamos navegando hacia el ojo de ese ciclon."   
  
"El bote soportara la tormenta? Sang Yung?" pregunto Aska preocupada.   
  
"Deberia. O no?" le dijo Sang Yung - no muy convincentemente. El mismo estaba preocupado.   
  
"Lo hara, no se preocupen," Presea trato de reasegurar a los dos niños.   
  
"Gatos miedosos," murmuro Nova.   
  
"Prefiero ser una gata miedosa a ser una desagradable pequeña - pequeña lagartija! Y no te atrevas a hablarle asi a Sang Yung! El es mi amigo!!" ataco Aska. No acostumbrada al miedo, estaba enojada porque este extraño sentimiento la hacia querer tumbarse al suelo y llorar. Ella no queria sentirse asi. Estaba contenta de que Nova estaba siendo grosera, porque le permitia olvidarse de su enojo para consigo misma. Y a nadie podia decir cosas malas de Sang Yung excepto Aska. El era su mejor amigo.   
  
"Esta bien, Aska," Sang Yung trato de calmarla.   
  
"Yo llamo a una espada una espada. Y llamare a una gata miedosa una gata miedosa." dijo Nova. "Estas asustada. Asustada de un poquito de lluvia. Y no me molestare en hablarle a tu noviecito tampoco. Es un lloron. No me sorprende que sean amigos - una gata miedosa y un lloron."   
  
"El no es un lloron! Y tu eres una - eres una -"   
  
"Aska! Sang Yung! Vengan y sientense aqui junto a mi, LaFarga y yo somos buenos nadadores!" llamo Caldina, para detener la pelea antes de que empezara. Una discucion era lo ultimo que necesitaban.   
  
Sang Yung atravezo todo el bote hacia ella. Aska lo siguio, lanzando una mirada directa a Nova, prometiendo una retribucion en escala divina una vez que llegaran a tierra seca. Nova alzo la nariz, pretendiendo no verla.   
  
***   
  
Fuu estaba en lo cierto.   
  
Estaban navegando hacia el ojo del ciclon. Aunque no era tan malo como navegar hacia el ciclon en si, era lo suficientemente malo como para que LaFarga, ordinariamente un marinero competente y muy capaz de guiar el pequeño bote salvavidas, perdiera toda oportunidad de guiar el pequeño bote salvavidas. Todas sus energias se concentraron en mantenerlos a flote.   
  
El esfuerzo de agarrarse del bote estaba haciendo a los pasajeros sentirse exhaustos. En poco tiempo todas sus energias estaban dispuestas a mantenerlos conscientes en el bote, en vez de dejarlos volar con el viento. Por estar agarrandose unos de otros y del bote, el viento se llevaba las palabras, y el movimiento del bote hacia el agarrarse una necesidad en vez de una opcion.   
  
Cuando el bote salvavidas al fin salio de la tormenta, todos los dieciseis ocupantes, en vez de tratar de encontrar su camino hacia el puerto de embarque, simplemente colapsaron en el centro del bote. Dejen a las corrientes llevarlos a donde quieran. Cuando todos despertaran, intentarian llegar a la costa. Hasta entonces, todos dormirian.   
  
***   
  
Hikaru la vio primero.   
  
El bote habia llegado a una bahia, casi totalmente cerrada. Tenia una pequeña playa, en la que el bote descansaba gentilmente. Desde la playa, un camino de piedras, limpiamente bordeado con conchas de mar, guiaba hacia adentro.   
  
_Un camino? Eso significa - alguien vive aqui!_ Sacudio a Lantis, quien estaba acurrucado contra su espalda.   
  
"Hmm? Q'pasa? V'te Z'g'to, 'stamos 'n vacac'n's," murmuro Lantis, acurrucandose mas. Ella lo sacudio mas fuerte.   
  
"Huh? Hikaru? Q'pasa?" bostezo Lantis, al fin abriendo sus ojos.   
  
"Llegamos!"   
  
"Grandioso!" replico Lantis alegremente, entonces, "Um, donde 'llegamos'?"   
  
"A una isla! Creo ..."   
  
Lantis sacudio el hombro de Zagato. "Despierta, hermano mayor! Hay algo aqui que tienes que ver!"   
  
Lentamente, todos empezaron a moverse. LaFarga y Zagato saltaron afuera y halaron el bote salvavidas hacia la playa. Nadie queria ser el primero en seguir el camino y visitar a los habitantes de la isla.   
  
Finalmente, Hikaru, Lantis, Aska, Sang Yung y Clef acordaron encabezar el camino por la via, y asi el grupo entero caminaba en silencio - muy en silencio - por el camino.   
  
El claro al que el camino llegaba tenia cuatro chozas, al azar hechas de caña y madera acuatica. Habian sillas y mesas igualmente-pobremente hechas. Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar.   
  
"Siento como si Mama, Papa y el Bebe oso estuvieran a punto de entrar en cualquier momento y demandaran que les paso a sus sillas, potage y camas," murmuro Zagato a Esmeralda.   
  
"Si, este lugar tiene ese sentimiento de expectativa, verdad?" Emeraude murmuro de vuelta.   
  
Aska no podia soportar la secreteadera o el misterio por mucho mas. Exclamo "Voy a echar una mirada!" agarrando la mano de Sang Yung, se disparo hacia la mas cercana de las chozas.   
  
Todos se congelaron por un segundo. Entonces:   
  
"Que?"   
  
"Como pudo hacer eso?!"   
  
"Los habitantes ni siquiera estan aqui!"   
  
- y otros comentarios asi eruptaron.   
  
Aska aparecio en la puerta de la cabaña, ondulando algo que parecia una carta. "Miren esto! Todos, miren!"   
  
"Damela, y la leere en alto," ofrecio LaFarga. Aska obedientemente le dio la carta.   
  
Aclarando su garganta, Lafarga comenzo.   
  
  
  
  
_A quien sea que encuentre esta carta:   
  
Si encotraron su camino hasta aqui, deben haber naufragado, como nosotros. Por favor, sientanse libres de usar las chozas y lo que sea que encuentren en ellas; nosotros no regresaremos.   
  
La radio de onda corta en mi choza no es muy confiable; pero aun asi llego a dar un mensaje a la Guardia Costera para nosotros, asi que es bueno intentar. Ahora que hemos sido rescatados, la locacion de esta isla esta en los mapas. Asi que si llegan a mandar algun mensaje y les dicen que estan en la Isla de Gilligan, ellos sabran donde estan.   
  
Se encontratan con varios estanques de agua fresca en la isla (dos calientes; tengan cuidado), y tambien bastantes arboles de frutas silvestres. Mary Ann tenia un jardin de vegetales atras de su choza, asi que tambien podran cocechar de ahi. La pesca en la laguna tambien es bastante buena.   
  
Las chozas se han mantenido en pie por tres años, asi que perdonennos si alguna se cae durante su estadia. Ninguno de nosotros es carpintero, pero por favor usen las chozas y muebles que aprendimos a construir nosotros mismos.   
  
Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes y un rapido rescate.   
  
  
  
Los mejores deseos,   
  
Sr. y Sra. Thurston Howell III   
  
El Profesor   
  
Ginger   
  
Mary Ann   
  
Skipper   
  
Gilligan _  
  
  
"Asi que," pregunto Nova, "donde estamos?"   
  
Aska le dio una mirada de 'estas sorda?'. "No lo oiste? Estamos en la isla de Gilligan!"   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Notas!   
  
El apellido de Sang Yung es un tributo a otros dos personajes Chinos a quienes aprecio mucho: Wufei Chang de Gundam Wing y Chang de The Blue Lotus de Herge (un libro de Tintin). [NT: Ah, yo tambien adoro ese libro!]   
  
El apellido de Ascot es un tributo a Zafiro de Sailor Moon R - otro personaje que me gusta mucho. Solo lo he visto con subtitulos, de verdad espero que DiC no lo haya maltratado mucho.   
  
Comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos a raye_j@yahoo.com; los insultos seran ignorados a menos que sean pelirrojos y griten "Flecha de fuego!" _  



	3. Capitulo 3

**nota de la traductora (carla, aka cali-chan): antes de dejarlos leer el fanfic, quiero dejar bien en claro que la autora de este fanfics NO SOY YO. este fic fue escrito hace ya un par de años por raye johnsen, y me fue otorgado permiso para traducirlo. para enviarle sus comentarios a la autora (solamente en ingles), usen esta direccion: raye_j@yahoo.com o dejen reviews y yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar a ella. gracias.**  
  
  
  
Hola-hola, minna-san! Un milagro ha ocurrido! Si, es el capitulo TRES!!   
Una vez, de la que podrian acordarse si estaban en la MKR ML hace MUUUCHO tiempo, comence a escribir un fanfic de Rayearth llamado "El Crucero del Zephyr Princess". Envie las dos primeras de cuatro partes pero despues me detuve - la trama queria ser torcida un poquito mas ...   
  
Pero de cualquier modo, ya esta finalmente hecho, y aqui esta el capitulo 3! El Cap 4 sera posteado mañana - solo para que tengan algo que esperar ...   
  
(Si se perdieron las 1&2 - mandenme un email a raye_j@yahoo.com, y se las enviare en privado.)   
  
Raye   
  
==   
raye_j@yahoo.com   
Miembro del Ynstituto del Proyecto de Proliferacion del Anime Shojo   
(SAPPY)   
  
Todo lo que pido es un chance para probar que el dinero no puede hacerme feliz.   
- visto en una calcomania de un auto.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_Disclaimer _[NT: No se como se dice eso en español!]_: Magic Knights Rayearth y todos los personajes que pertenezcan al titulo son copyright de CLAMP. "The Love Boat" es copyright de cualquiera canal de TV Americano que la produjo. "Gilligan's Island" es copyright de Sherwood Schwartz y cualquier canal de TV que la produjo. En cambio, esta historia es copyright de Raye Johnsen, porque yo invente la situacion y todos los eventos yo misma. No se dispone romper ningun derecho existente; por favor informenme si se rompio alguno, y dare los debidos creditos en este parrafo. Por favor no se molesten demandandome, solo estarian perdiendo su dinero, yo ni siquiera poseo mi propia computadora. Muchas gracias a Dave Hsing, quien invento la idea original. _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
_Capitulo Tres: Prologo   
  
Del diario de Puresea Smith _  
  
Junio 19   
  
Han sido ya cinco dias.   
  
Ellos ya estan hablando sobre Presea y los otros en tiempo pasado, y diciendo como posiblemente no pudieron sobrevivir.   
  
Eso no es cierto. Presea esta viva. Lo se. Soy su hermana gemela identica. Si estuviera muerta lo sentiria. Senti cuando se rompio la pierna cuando teniamos once años; ella sintio cuando me cai de el arbol y tuve una concusion cuando teniamos trece. Yo la habria sentido morir.   
  
Nunca pense que estariamos separadas. Me esta volviendo loca. Nunca me di cuenta de que tan grande parte de mi vida era hasta que se fue. Cuando la encontremos, voy a sacudirla hasta que le tiemblen los dientes por asustarme asi.   
  
Claro, 'cuando'. No escribire 'si'. _No lo hare_. Ella no esta muerta. Solo esta perdida, y la vamos a encontrar.   
  
Solo estoy contenta de que Innova esta aqui. El mantiene mi espiritu alto y mi temperamento bajo, especialmente cuando tengo que lidiar con uno de esos idiotas que parecen creer que mi hermana esta muerta. El ha sido una verdadera torre de fuerza. No puedo creer que llegue a pensar que era muy viejo para mi, y solo una cara bonita. El es amable y leal y muy muy dulce, y tiene tanto que decir, y simplemente tan facil de amar -   
  
No puedo creer que acabo de escribir eso!   
  
Oh, a quien le importa? No es como si alguien fuera a leer esto de todas formas. Me gusta mucho Innova Alicorn, y si no tengo cuidado, puedo enamorarme de el.   
  
Eso. Lo dije. Siguiendo.   
  
No puedo creer que ese ciclon cambio su curso. Es casi como si estuviera _apuntando_ al bote de Presea. Pero eso es imposible, verdad?   
  
Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana menor pronto. Me estoy volviendo loca!   
  
  
_El crucero del _Zephyr Princess_: Capitulo tres _  
  
Junio 19   
  
"Es tu turno de cocinar!"   
  
"Pero no soy bueno para eso! Por favor, Esmeralda—"   
  
"Yo NO voy a cocinar por ti, Zagato!"   
  
Las voces se esfumaron con la brisa, y Lantis suspiro. Desde su lugar en el arbol, tenia una vista sin rivales de la isla entera. Nadie podia verlo a _el_ — quien lo buscaria en una rama a treinta pies del piso de cualquier forma? — asi que no podian asignarle tareas no placenteras, el ambiente era agradable y calido, y la rama era lo suficientemente ancha para que el pudiera tomar una siesta en forma perfectamente segura   
  
Si ... perfecto ... para solo una _pequeña_ reposada ...   
  
***   
  
"Has visto a Lantis?" Zagato pregunto a Eagle, limpiando su cara. "Vamos a cenar pescado y vegetales hervidos."   
  
"Otra vez? No sabes cocinar otra cosa?"   
  
Zagato le dio a Eagle su mejor mirada de yo-soy-mayor-que-tu-asi-que-muestra-un-poco-de-respeto, y con una paciencia remarcable replico, "No."   
  
"Oh. Bueno. Creo que Lantis esta trepado en un arbol otra vez."   
  
"_Otra vez_? Lannn-tis!"   
  
Eagle se regreso otra vez hacia la radio de onda corta. Presea ni siquiera habia notado que salio. Eagle tenia que admitirlo, eso era un poco desconcertante ...   
  
_Que estoy pensando? Es solo una chica. Si estoy aqui o no, o si ella esta aqui o no, no importa, o si?   
  
Pero yo siempre noto cuando _ella_ sale ... _  
  
"silbidocrujidocrujidosoplidowoop ...ias, repor... soplidosoplidosplido ...ina nad... silbidocrujidoweeweewee"   
  
"Es esa? Eagle? Crees que esa es la frecuencia?" pregunto Presea emocionada.   
  
"Puede ser! Sigamos intentando!" Eagle, olvidandose de todo lo demas, se doblo hacia el set de radio de onda corta.   
  
***   
  
"Lannn-tis!" llamo Hikaru. "Oh, donde _esta_? LANTIS!!"   
  
Miro a los arbustos que continuaban rehusandose a escupir al alto chico de cabello negro.   
  
Se dio por vencido y comenzo a juntar ramas otra vez. _Necesito ayuda! Como voy a construir una señal de fuego decente si el se rehusa a ayudar? Quiero irme a casa, quiero un sistema de alcantarillados que funcione, quiero agua caliente, quiero un cambio de ropa, quiero jabon, QUIERO IRME A CASA! _  
  
Hikaru halo un poco mas a las ramas.   
  
_Oh si, voy a tener una palabra o dos que decirle al Señor Yo-no-quiero-hacer-eso grandes ojos azules Lantis Shields. No se me va a escapar otra vez! Va a hacer su parte aunque lo tenga que perseguir con un palo! _  
  
***   
  
"Crees que esto es suficiente?" pregunto Umi, enseñandole a Ascot su monton de frutas.   
  
"Debe ser. Tu tienes eso, y yo llene esto" — alzando una gran canasta sobre su hombro — "y con lo que Fuu y Ferio recolectaron, creo que es suficiente."   
  
Ascot se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el asentamiento.   
  
"Ascot."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Tu que crees? De Esmeralda?"   
  
"Bueno, ella es la hermana mayor de Ferio. Y Ferio es mi mejor amigo."   
  
"Quiero decir, como una lider."   
  
Ascot miro para atras. "Bueno, ella es gentil. Nunca he ido contra lo que ella me ha dicho antes."   
  
Umi parecia preocupada. "Y que — cuando no hacias lo que te decia?"   
  
"Se enoja. Pero tu tambien te enojas cuando te desobedezco. A nadie le gusta cuando los otros se remueven de su control."   
  
"Yo NUNCA he tratado de controlarte, Ascot!"   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"No lo he hecho, Ascot!"   
  
"Tu no crees eso, Umi."   
  
"No lo he hecho!"   
  
"Vamos a bajar, Umi."   
  
"Dime cuando lo he hecho, Ascot!"   
  
"Tenemos que enfriar las frutas en el arroyo antes de que las sirvamos, asi que mejor vamos para tener mas tiempo. No es importante, Umi."   
  
"CUANDO, Ascot!!!"   
  
"Cuando me trajite aqui arriba, para empezar. Que habria pasado si yo hubiera dicho 'no'?"   
  
Umi estaba callada. Ascot podia verla tratando de decir 'nada' y fallando.   
  
"Me gusta hacer lo que tu quieres la mayor parte del tiempo de todas formas, Umi," Ascot dijo en forma consoladora, dandole palmaditas en el brazo. "Te dijo que no era importante. Ahora, podemos llevar estos melocotones?"   
  
"Uh ... claro."   
  
Umi estuvo inusualmente callada en casi todo el camino de regreso. Justo antes de la vuelta que los llevaria directo a las chozas, ella dijo, en forma callada, "Pero, si tuvieras que elegir, entre yo y Esmeralda, a quien escogerias?"   
  
Ascot parpadeo. "No lo se."   
  
"Pero si de veras tuvieras que hacerlo?"   
  
"Umi, si alguna vez tengo que escoger lados — solo hay un lado en el te puedo garantizar que estare. Y ese es el mio."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Pero tratare de asegurarme que sea el tuyo tambien."   
  
Umi sonrio en forma insegura. "Es ... bueno saberlo."   
  
Uno al lado del otro, entraron al claro.   
  
***   
  
La cena se comio rapido, aun con los usuales quejidos de "Pescado _otra vez_?!". Zagato habia halado a Lantis a un lado, demandando, voz suave, donde diablos se habia escondido toda la tarde.   
  
Lantis parpadeo y replico, "Estaba durmiendo."   
  
"Durmiendo? Hikaru y yo te estabamos buscando!"   
  
"Lo siento."   
  
"Solo no lo hagas mas. Y LIMPIATE LA CARA!" Zagato le grito a la espalda de su hermano que se alejaba rapidamente. "Oh, por que me inmuto siquiera en intentarlo ... Ahora sueno como mi _madre_..."   
  
***   
  
Aska se habia apegado a lavar como un pato al petroleo. Sang Yung habia empezado a temer las veces que era su turno de lavar los platos.   
  
Lo que lo hacia peor era que Aska no _sabia_ que tan mala era para eso. De hecho a ella le encantaba mojar los platos de madera en el agua enjabonada y restregarlos para sacar los residuos de comida. Sang Yung se habia tomado a la tarea de tomar los platos para "secarlos" y relavarlos.   
  
La unica cosa buena que salia de todo, en la opinion de Sang Yung, era que eso ponia a Aska de buen humor. Ella se ponia a mojar y restregar y cantar ella sola, y por unos pocos minutos, se olvidaria de todo sobre Nova y sus trucos.   
  
Porque Nova no habia dado por vencidos sus trucos sucios; lejos! Simplemente habia cambiado sus materiales. Camas de pastel de manzana eran ocurrencias diarias. Zanjas y charcos inesperados a un cuerpo de distancia de la via ocurrian con demasiada frecuencia para ser una coincidencia. Nadie habia dejado a Nova acercarse a la olla de cocinar, cosa que era indudablemente buenas noticias para todos.   
  
Aska habia mantenido su entretenimiento de Frustrar A Nova; pero a ella y a Sang Yung se les habian unido Hikaru, Lantis, Fuu, Ferio, Umi y Ascot en las rondas diarias. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que la niña fuera detenida por los adultos. Sang Yung esperaba eso, de todas maneras. Suspiro y "seco" otro plato.   
  
***   
  
Presea no estaba en la choza de la radio con Eagle esta tarde. Habia, en vez de eso, escogido caminar por la playa.   
  
_Que creo que estoy haciendo?_ se pregunto a si misma mientras pateaba las rocas mojadas de agua de mar. _Esa radio no va a servir, ni aunque Eagle y yo trabajemos en ella por los proximos cien años. Fue un milagro que funcionara para esos otros naufragos, y los milagros no ocurren dos veces. Tal vez Hikaru tiene la idea correcta al trabajar con esa señal de fuego. _  
  
Ella no le habia dicho a nadie acerca de su coneccion con su gemela, que les permitia compartir sensaciones fisicas y a veces saber sobre que la otra estaba pensando. La abilidad siempre le habia parecido redundante, ellas siempre estaban juntas asi que no habia _necesidad_ de ella. Y aun cuando no estaban juntas, 'saber' que Puresea estaba feliz, triste o enojada nunca habia significado nada excepto si debia estar preparada para ofrecer felicitaciones, pesame o aguantar una explosion mayor cuando su gemela entrara por la puerta.   
  
Presea suspiro. Ser la gemela sumisa tenia sus ventajas, pero tambien queria decir que ella nunca habia sido forzada a pararse y decidir nada mayor que decisiones de clase o su ropa diaria ella sola. Puresea siempre habia estado ahi para tomar el mando.   
  
_Tu que harias ahora, Hermana Mayor?_ penso Presea. Habia podido saber por Puresea que su busqueda estaba recediendo. Las autoridades de afuera estaban perdiendo las esperanzas — y cuidadosamente escondido de ella misma, si bien no de su hermana gemela, Puresea tambien lo estaba.   
  
_No te olvides de mi, Hermana Mayor! Voy a volver!_ Presea le dirigio a Puresea, pero su coneccion, tensada hasta lo mayor posible, no podia comunicar eso. Si Puresea sentia mas que un poco de certeza de que Presea aun estaba 'ahi afuera', su gemela ciertamente no podia saberlo.   
  
_No, no le puedo decir a nadie sobre esto. Tenemos suficientes problemas manteniendo la paz como estamos. Si ellos se enteran de que hay un buen chance de que nunca nos encuentren, todos perderian la moral, y terminariamos gritando en el vacio.   
  
Eagle perderia toda la esperanza ... _  
  
Eagle. Otra cosa que Puresea no podia decidir ella sola y que tenia que manejar ella misma. Presea dejo de caminar al pensar en el chico rubio.   
  
_Inteligente, interesado en cosas mecanicas tambien, generalmente divertido para hablarle, y no olvidemos guapisimo, Puresea ciertamnente no olvidaria eso. Pero yo no soy Puresea, y no se que hacer! Nunca me he sentido de esta forma antes! _  
  
Un romance de vacaciones. Eso es lo que era, lo que tenia que ser. Y _todo_ lo que tenia que ser. Terminaria cuando los rescataran.   
  
Si _nos rescatan ... _  
  
_PARA! Estas tratando de decidirte sobre EAGLE! Tu sabes, chico lindo, muy bueno con los motores si bien no tanto con los radios, con los bellos ojos color ambar a quien de hecho parece que TAMBIEN LE GUSTAS! Vamos a ser la reina del hielo para siempre, o vamos a hacer un movimiento? _  
  
Pero que puede hacer una chica para sugerirle a un chico que esta interesada y puede darle la bienvenida a algunos avances, sin apresurar las cosas y hacer una declaracion que puede no ser bienvenida? Especialmente en una isla desierta donde los metodos de presentar interes estan completamente fuera-de-lugar, aun cuando pueden alcanzarse?   
  
Despues de todo, el nunca ha actuado romanticamente. _Me pidio que bailaramos porque todo el mundo estaba bailando. Fuimos en ese tour de el Cuarto de Maquinas como amigos. Somos amigos. _  
  
_Odio 'ser amigos'. _  
  
Presea se tambaleo. Su primer pensamiento fues "Oh no, Nova _otra vez_ ?!" pero no habia lodo o charcos adelante. Simplemente se habia tropezado con una piedra de ocurrencia-natural.   
  
_A ver si aprendo a mirar por donde voy— _  
  
Y entonces la vio. Una concha, hermosamente formada y completamente intacta, mas o menos del tamaño de el puño cerrado de un hombre. Los colores se veian hermosos, dorado y bronce y blanco en la seca luz de luna que normalmente le quitaba el color a todo.   
  
La levanto gentilmente, inspeccionandola cuidadosamente, pero estaba completamente deshabitada. Presea sonrio mientras pasaba un dedo sobre las delicadas marcas.   
  
_Oh, que suerte! Le voy a dar esto a Eagle como un pisapapeles! Podre ver por su reaccion lo que siente, y el se dara cuenta de que me gusta, y si a el simplemente le caigo bien, es un regalo de amigos, y la amistad esta bien! Oh, que buena suerte! _  
  
Apretando la concha con cuidado, corrio al camino del claro entre las chozas ...   
  
***   
  
... y a una gran confrontacion.   
  
"Estas equivocada! Necesitamos la señal de fuego y el radio!" estaba gritando Hikaru. "No voy a aceptar que la radio es suficiente! Acaso nos han encontrado? No!"   
  
"Si yo estoy a cargo, tu haces lo que yo digo, y yo digo que el fuego es innecesario y tu deberias estar ayudandonos aqui abajo con -" empezo Esmeralda, pero Hikaru la corto.   
  
"Ayudando con _que_? Mantener el lugar limpio? No acepto tus razones, Esmeralda! Y tampoco acepto tu liderazgo!"   
  
Presea sintio la fragil paz romperse mientras miraba, sin ser notada, a las dos mujeres — porque Hikaru no era una niña en esta batalla, ni mas joven que Presea — que estaban paradas cara a cara a la luz del fuego. Vio las figuras de las otras trece personas lentamente comenzar a moverse, colocandose alrededor del fuego, alineandose con una o la otra de las dos en esta batalla por el dominio.   
  
Zagato se coloco detras de Esmeralda, tocando su hombro suavemente. Ella subio la mano y sostuvo la de el por un corto momento, y despues dejo ambas caer.   
  
Fuu y Umi estaban paradas a cada lado de Hikaru.   
  
Lafarga en forma callada se movio hasta pararse a lado de Zagato. Caldina lo siguio.   
  
Mirando a su hermano, sus ojos ilegibles, Lantis lentamente camino para pararse directamente detras de Hikaru. Como su hermano habia hecho con Esmeralda, el puso su mano en el hombro de Hikaru, pero cuando Hikaru tomo su mano, el no la solto.   
  
La mano de Presea inconscientemente se apreto, quebrando la concha en pedazos tan afilados como navajas.   
  
"AARRRGHH! Mi _mano_!"   
  
La tension se rompio cuando Presea casi se tambaleo hacia el fuego, sanandose su palma sangrienta.   
  
Mientras todos corrian uno sobre el otro para ayudar a Presea (y alejarse de la horrible escena que se habia estado formando), la mirada de Hikaru se encontro con la de Esmeralda.   
  
_Esto no ha terminado_, advirtio la mirada de Hikaru.   
  
_Preparate para una pelea_, replico la de Esmeralda.   



End file.
